Miss Congeniality
by Myrclline
Summary: Artemis was acting much too nice, She smiled at him more often, she didn't fight back when he wanted her to, she never insulted him, she even laughed at his lame jokes. It was not right, couldn't she see she was upsetting the natural balance of his world?


**Name:** Miss Congeniality

**Rating:** T (A little bit of swearing)

**Summary:** Artemis was acting much too nice. She smiled at him more often, she didn't fight back when he wanted her to, she never insulted his moves anymore, she even _laughed_ at his lame jokes. That was just, not right, couldn't she see she was upsetting the natural balance of _his _world?

**Disclaimer**: I own my mac and my mind. If I owned young justice I wouldn't be going to school. That would be AMAZING.

Whoa I've been on a huge Wally/Artemis Fanfiction roll... oh well :)

* * *

><p>She was really starting to scare him.<p>

Courtesy wasn't something he'd ever thought she practiced; he considered maybe witchcraft or general animosity as one of her past times, however acting personable would have never been on of the things he would've deemed worthy of her name. The last few month's he'd gotten to know her, he thought his opinion had been solidified by her snarky personality and snide words that were always so cut throat.

He'd gotten accustomed to her just being Roy's replacement- as crude and awful as it sounded. Frankly she was just some girl who came along with them sometimes; even if she was rather good at hand-to-hand combat, even as pretty as she might've been, or the fact she had saved his life once. Those were all just footnotes to something that he didn't care about.

So therefore, when all of a sudden, she started acting remarkably friendly, he went to his first instinct.

He panicked.

Anyone else might've thought it was flattering, having a good looking girl act approachable and nice towards a guy; who was honestly not that popular anywhere outside of his super hero ensemble. However it was utterly terrifying towards him. Sure, he was good with forming words up and making them sound suave to gorgeous martians- however Artemis Crock? No way in hell. If anything, she seemed like a much more scarier species- ponytail and all.

A million ways- he had tried a million ways to get her out of the generous phase thing, because she just wasn't that kind of person. Whenever she grinned at him nowadays he wanted to run the hell out of the room and just hide in the nearest corner he could find; fearing she was plotting something completely unpredictable for his eventual downfall and ultimate demise. Now _that _sounded like her.

She smiled at him more often, she didn't fight back when he wanted her to, she never insulted his moves anymore, she even _laughed_ at his lame jokes. That was just, not right (to be specific, it was unhealthily mind-blowing, cosmically destructive, apocalyptic and obviously a last resort thing, if they were like the last two people on earth or something), couldn't she see that she was basically upsetting the natural balance of the world? _His _natural balance of the world? What the hell was she thinking, he would probably never know and he didn't want to find out. Artemis was just someone who wasn't meant to be anywhere near his life; she shouldn't have to attempt to try and _socialize _with him by any means at all, or even bother to pretend to like him, touch him with a ten foot pole. She was just...

She was just supposed to be _Artemis._

He had tried testing her, multiple times, nothing ever worked:

"Hey _Arty_, do you mind if I play with your bow?" He'd even said it in a suggestive tone! It was a Monday as well, the day everyone knew not to bother her, especially after school- he thought for certain he was going to get her to crack.

"Sure Wally."

She had said Wally. Not Kid Idiot, not baywatch, just _Wally._

Oh My God.

There were more times, where he tried doing other things. For example, just last Wednesday, he had attempted to trip her over, while she was crossing towards the sink. Not only that, she was carrying four cartons of milk (that he had more or less finished), and two dirty cookie trays he had consumed on his own(even when he made a flirtatious remark to M'gann, she pointedly ignored him!). The moment it all started to wobble and shift slightly, he rushed forward, faking an immediate desperate need to grab onto the yogurt right in her path.

Maybe there should've been slight guilt as he watched her fall to the ground, the cookie trays collapsing on the ground with an echoing thunder of clattering metals. The milk cartons had scattered onto the floor, some of the remaining liquids had disgustingly enough spilled onto her shirt.

"Sorry!" He wasn't.

"Wally!" In the background, he had seen M'gann's face pop from the side doors, cocking her brow slightly at the sight, "Help her up!"

"It's okay," she began, "it was just an accident."

All he could do then was just gawk. That was just not acceptable. She was supposed to punch him; shout at him; kick him do _anything_ but say it was okay. By that point, he felt nothing but annoyance for the girl. Why couldn't she just be _normal_, he needed normality among all the things they were going through, that was really all he wanted in life!

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I messed up your hair Artemis!"

"Don't worry, I can just fix it again."

"Hey Artemis, I know it's _your_ time to watch _your_ shows, but I wanna have a bro's night with Kal and Rob. You're cool with that right?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Try not to get too mad at me, but I sort of broke your arrow..."

"Oh, it's fine, i have more at home."

The most frustrating person in the world was right in front of him. He'd never thought he would've ever been able to find getting away with breaking or saying the wrong things so damn irritating. He had to make her crack. She had to find a way to dislike him again. He didn't know if that nauseating, nervous feeling in his stomach was going to stop if she didn't being so... nice.

* * *

><p>"Superboy! Just sit down!"<p>

He bit his lip, it was probably bleeding at this point, however he was getting distraught at the lack of progress on the situation. Why were Kryptonian's so hard to work with? All he wanted to do was bandage his teammate's arm before tending to his own. How pathetic was that, he had to wrap up his own twisted ankle. Right now, he was sitting on a chair, just trying to make _him_ sit down.

"Whatever Wally, I don't need help."

With that he was gone. Never was there a time he had a say in things. When he actually tried being nice towards other people, they just turned him down blatantly and didn't even bother being nice about it! It was awful- he constantly wondered what on earth the martian saw in the guy. Sure he was good looking, but so was Wally wasn't he? At least his looks weren't _that _grotesquely distorted, he did have other qualities such as charm, humor and the ability to respect others. Which his tall/dark friend obviously did not have.

The bandages in his hand were thrown to the ground unceremoniously as he shouted out at the retreating figure, "Ugh- Fine! Why do I even try being nice?" The moment he had attempted to stand, an excruciatingly painful shock shot up his leg, causing him to fall down backwards, on the unforgiving hard ground. If only the Headquarters were more roomy.

"Ow." Inflictions of pain were never really his thing.

"Do _you_ need help?"

There was a pregnant pause. He could feel his stomach going queasy with that unidentifiable feeling; it only happened whenever she came around. He didn't like the feeling one bit; not at all. No escape. No way out of the situation because he certainly couldn't walk, much less super-speed out. Grimacing, he slowly turned his head to see the one girl he really didn't want to have to talk to. His efforts were always futile because she didn't react the way he needed her to.

"Uh," he began uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck anxiously, "No thanks, I'm fine."

She obviously didn't like the answer because she hadn't even said a word when she sat next to him, picking up the bandages daintily before facing him "right, because that's why you're sat in a chair, not able to even stand up."

At least the sarcasm was back- it wasn't good enough though; because there wasn't even a tinge of hostility.

"I'm fine."

She had given him a long look, was it sadness or even a little bit of confusion? He was unsure; but he just needed her to take the hint. She was standing much too close to him, and close proximity was not good for a speedster.

"I _want _to help." There was fierceness in her voice- which made him smile a little.

"Wow Artemis, miss congeniality now huh?"

Almost instantly, her head flung towards her, a piercing glare braced her features- okay that was shocking, and maybe not as satisfactory as he'd liked it to be. It was probably because it was too expected. She was just going to break her facade eventually.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Why?"

A scoff; she scoffed at him before rolling her eyes, and pulled on the bandages, everything systematically as if she'd done it a million times before, which he didn't doubt. She did have a tendency to always get injured somehow in a mission. Whether it'd be from almost drowning or getting hit in the face by a psychopathic super villain, it was usually her.

Her shoulders tensed, as did her expression, she refused to look at him after that, "Is it _wrong _to be nice?"

"I-" even though he'd been complaining about it the whole time, he hadn't really gone to a solid conclusion as to why he didn't like her being nice. It was a combination of that sickening feeling, her face and just the need of a _balance_! However now that he thought about it, he didn't think that telling a girl that her face and how she made him feel uncomfortable was a good idea. Especially a girl who was utterly mad. What was _wrong_ with him?

"I don't know."

Wow. He was in sophomore English and yet he didn't even know how explain how he was feeling.

That was... pathetic.

He took some time just to look at her as she wrapped the material around his leg, before slowly standing up and stretching her arms. Her overly long blonde hair had always been a nuisance towards him, especially during missions when it always got it in his way. She had the greyest eyes he'd ever seen, it was always just so baffling and exasperating whenever he couldn't read her. What did she have to hide? There was a lot of things he could've said about her that annoyed him usually, although right now, he certainly wasn't bothered.

"Look, I'm being nice because you're my teammate. Plus it's nice to make friends..." Her voice shied away, forcing herself to look away, clearly not wanting to have to look him in the eye of all people.

"Is that it?"

She cocked a brow and folded her arms, "is there a better one you can think of?"

"Wait, so you've been nice to me these past few weeks, not insulting me, being friendly and all because you want to be my _friend?_"

Chewing on her lip, she contemplated the thought, "I just don't want to fight with you anymore. Is that so hard?"

No fighting. He didn't know if that was possible for him. He needed a scapegoat in his life, someone to always blame. However her commiserative and sincere approach towards the topic was making him second guess his initial attempts to push her away and merely piss her off. He hadn't really thought about it, but there was a slight chance that he could live with her not hating him.

"So... are you saying that you want to be friends with _the _Kid Flash; Wally West?" This perked his curiosity, he might've liked her regular dislike towards his carefree attitudes, however this was much too good of an opportunity. He felt himself chuckle as she looked all over the room; stared at anywhere but him. _Finally_, it was his turn to make someone uncomfortable. So many girls in his life liked creating discomfort and disjointedness in his general life schedule, from Aunt Iris, Black Canary to Artemis, it was all so hard for him to understand them.

"I'm not saying it exactly-"

"But it's an implication of you wanting to be _my_ friend?"

"If you say it like that it just sounds obnoxious..."

"But you _do_."

"Fine, fine!" She had raised her voice and threw her hands up in defeat, "I want to be your friend. Happy?"

He supposed that was acceptable.

* * *

><p>Hanging out with Artemis the past few weeks was going pretty well. He realized they had much more in common than they expected. Not only did they both share their love of zombie music and gorgeous sports cars, they also both adored movies from the 80's-90's timeline. It was just <em>crazy<em>. If only two months ago, someone had told Wally West that he'd be spending time with Artemis Crock willingly; with no orders from batman or anything- and he was having _fun_; he would've highly suggested they visit their nearest psychiatrist because that was just... crazy!

Right now there were currently in Gotham's Rocky diner; apparently the best in her neighborhood. They even knew her order by heart.

Obviously he was confused himself to why he was enjoying talking to her so much. As time passed he found that the smiling wasn't as annoying as he thought it was. Neither was the compliments. Neither was the laughing.

He sort of liked it all.

It was a different environment in the HQ, now that they didn't fight as much (they still did a little after that talk), everyone managed to get along, even batman and black canary were surprisingly astonished to see that there hadn't been any huge arguments throughout the week. The biggest one was between Superboy and Robin when the boy wonder had attempted to dye all of his clothes blue and red as a act of mocking him- it wasn't very pretty.

Currently, they were seated in an isolated booth while the rain poured down heavily on the windows; the pitter-pattering of droplets forming a quick beat in his head as he munched down on the most delicious fries he'd ever tasted before. He'd have to come to Gotham much more often for these. Artemis had rolled her eyes at apparently what was a very obvious order; cheeseburger with a side of fries, though he merely smirked back with a mouthful of his lunch.

"Whatever"

She wrinkled her nose and threw a tissue paper at him, "don't talk while you eat."

Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't really pay much mind to it. He noticed she had her hair down, something that wasn't very common; especially when he knew she despised having her hair in her face. Although he had to admit, she did look good like this. That was initially meant to be a thought that he kept to himself, but before he knew it, it was blurted out of his mouth.

"You look pretty today."

He swore, he saw her blush at least fourteen shades of red before looking down and tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"I- uh...Thanks."

Oh god; sometimes he wondered if this arrangement was a good idea, because that qualmish feeling usually came back worse than before whenever she was around. For the sake of the team, he usually pushed it back and tried his best to act normal around her. Sure, sometimes he would get carried away and actually enjoy what they were doing (she wasn't that bad), however it was mostly because it was a topic he severely enthused about. There were times the topic spotlight was on him- not that he minded.

Friends; they'd been friends for a month now. It wasn't getting any easier; or less weirder to say.

"Wanna catch a movie at the theater near by? Heard there's a good zombie movie playing." Forgetting that all for awhile, this was his rest day anyway. Everyone else was having fun so he might as well just make the most of it. If Superboy and Megan were out on a _date _(ugh, how did that even happen?), and Kaldur was busy in Atlantis while Robin was doing the whole dynamic duo thing; sure. Sure, he'd hang out with Artemis and watch a movie with no strings attached.

She seemed to contemplate it a little, before nodding, "sure, now?"

"Well, sure, there's a showing that starts in seven minutes."

Furrowing her brows, she crossed her arms and looked at him hesitantly, "_seven_ minutes? Wally the theater's at least a ten minute walk away- we're never going to catch that showing."

Ah, she underestimated him too much, "_you_ can't get there, but _I _can in a flash." Ugh, that was a horrible pun, she should've thought so too, but she didn't. She merely laughed and shook her head slightly.

"_Hello_, I'm the cool one. Even if you could run there fast, I could get us in for free."

He stared at her in disbelief before he decided to pay the cashier up front before they walked out through the glass doors, zipping up their coats from the cold, "Are you saying, even though you're pretty much a super hero, working in a covert team, to defeat bad guys... You think it's okay to sneak into cinema's; which is pretty much like stealing tickets and popcorn."

"I never said nothing about popcorn."

Gaping at her, he jumped in shock and moved from her like she burned, "no _popcorn?_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled, staring blankly ahead and merely pulled onto her jacket, bringing it closer to her, "I don't know, you're the weird one of the group, why you asking me West?"

"I'm the weird one?"

"Definitely."

Almost as if on cue, both of them had burst out laughing; he didn't even know why it was funny, but he didn't hold anything against her for saying something like that- it was pretty fun talking to her this way, she was completely not what he expected at all. In a quick motion, he found himself being pulled away by the wrist, led by the girl with her flaxen hair. They began running down the street, where many people began to give them weird looks.

He had a crazy idea, he never did figure out why he decided to do it; however instinctively, he skidded on the sidewalk and stopped, causing her to fall forwards and stumble a little. Ignoring her protests, he immediately scooped her upwards and begun carrying her bridal style at the speed of light. He tried his best to ignore all the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing (even a little blushing).

"_WALLY WEST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_" He could hear her screams as the scenery of city lights and bright colors.

"_TRUST ME_"

That was all he needed to say.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd finish the movie, which they <em>did <em>pay for by the way- since Wally was completely against committing any sort of crime, they couldn't stop gushing about the incredibly controversial ending.

"Was he even dead or not?"

"Exactly! What kind of zombie is half alive?"

Whilst they moaned and shared their thoughts with each other, Artemis couldn't help but smile as she watched the redhead's incessant ranting- which to be perfectly honest, she found rather cute. Oh wow, she didn't quite comprehend when she began liking him, she figures it must've been some sort of spiritual unconscious epiphany because she really can't imagine realizing her feelings towards the speedster _knowingly_. That would've pretty much killed her.

She hadn't told anyone; of course she hadn't. Her first few attempts were to merely ignore the boy for awhile, but he must've not have noticed it because it didn't do her or him any good whatsoever. People were starting to realize it though, especially the Martian. As much as she appreciated her happy-go-lucky and sweet personality, most other times she wanted to stab her so badly. Why one Earth, did she have to be so damn perfect?

Was it her gorgeous looks, endearing personality and personable/agreeable attitudes towards all characters that made her so loved? By pretty much every single guy that came across her path. I mean it went all the way from Superboy, to Robin, to Wally. That just annoyed her. However she supposed she couldn't hate someone for being so ... great.

That was probably the main motivator for her sudden change in heart. When she managed to beat herself up enough to know for certain she had definitely taken a liking for the arrogant, pompous twerp, she decided ignorance wasn't exactly the best way to go for it. She'd tried being nice to the boy- however she noticed that he just merely kept on messing up around her more. If she didn't know any better, she would've said he was doing it intentionally.

However what reasoning did he have to do so?

Right now, there was progress, she enjoyed talking and spending time with him. With Wally. He might've still been pompous and arrogant, however his previous hostility towards her was more or less gone, he was even chivalrousat times.

Her reverie had broken when he'd bumped into a random stranger.

"Whoa, sorry!" He had jumped back to see a pretty girl with sparkly blue eyes and ebony jet-black hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" If voices could've been strangled, she would've strangled _her__s_, that sounded of silken, angelic harmonies.

It sickened her.

Maybe she was just jealous however, she just couldn't help it.

"It's okay," Wally had said and smiled sheepishly, "should've seen where I was going."

"Oh god, no! I'm such a klutz! Ah, you'd think I'd realize if I was about to bump into a cute guy-"

Artemis felt her jaw drop. She was trying to flirt with Wally. Not that it was completely unheard of or anything- however there was something that wanted to claw the girl's eye's so badly and leave her writhing in pain. Okay- that was an exaggeration, although she was beginning to consider it. Surely Wally would see through the obviously fake facade that _she _saw-

"Really? So I'm cute huh?"

Hurt and confusion shook her body as she stared forlornly at his response. Wally of course being as dense as ever was being just so incredibly stupid. She didn't know how someone could be so idiotic! Apparently the girl had noticed her disappointment and dislike towards their exchange, and tensed up at Artemis's foul gaze.

"Oh," she'd begun, twirling her hair nervously, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend-"

Maybe if Wally would've taken a hint-

"No, no! She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends- god, we'd _never_ be like a couple or anything-"

She was wrong. He could've been much more stupider.

"Oh, okay, do you want to get coffee sometime or something?" There was a shyness to her voice as she looked at him with flirtatious eyes.

"Absolutely!"

The moment she had left the area and was away from hearing range, he danced a little happy dance. She didn't do anything. She just stared at him, as if expecting something (a bird, a truck, a supernova, _anything_) to come crashing right in front of her- to wake her up, because she went from having a wonderful time, to having her emotions torn apart in a matter of minutes.

A bright gleaming glow burnt in his eyes, "Yes! Scored a hot girl's number! Can't wait to tell Supey and Robin-"

"You're an asshole Wally. A real douche bag." Spitting out the words in utter disgust and contempt, misery swept in, right as she left, she'd seen his dumbfounded expression that clearly meant he didn't get it. That was the worse part- he didn't even know _what _he'd just done.

* * *

><p>She stopped smiling at him. She stopped complimenting him, she stopped laughing at his jokes; <em>hell<em>, she even stopped looking at him. The most she had said to him all week was either yes, no or maybe. The most generic answers in the world- it pissed him off to no end because he couldn't do a damn thing about it and frankly he sort of missed her.

After all the internal fighting about the niceness and all- he _really _missed her.

"You're an idiot."

The boy wonder had heard the story after Wally had retold it to him. He had strictly asked for helpful advice- not bashful criticism. He knew that he wasn't that great when it came to girls, however they were incredibly confusing and if his school offered a women's ed class, he'd be the first one on the list. What did he even do? That queasy feeling didn't go away when he thought it would've, after she stopped talking to him. It just got a million times worse, including guilt and a bunch of other emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Why am I an idiot? What did I do? I don't even get why she's pissed at me!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy wonder propped himself on the chair and folded his arms, "Are you seriously that dense?"

"Yes- _No! _I'm not dense at all. I get everything! Logic is _me_, I get _life!_"

"Obviously not girls..." muttered Robin indignantly.

"Not. Helping.

Robin couldn't understand it, how could he be so oblivious? As a fifteen year old, he expected him to know much more about this than a thirteen year old would! However it was Wally... that explained a lot, "You really don't get it?"

"No!"

"Not a clue?"

"_No_"

"Not even a singe idea-"

"_Robin._" Oh yeah, he was pissed now. He supposed he should just go ahead and tell him.

The inexperienced will always be that way, "It completely obvious she likes you."

At that moment- he swore he felt the psychological/hypothetical/potential glass shatter and his brain pretty much exploded. That was hardly what he was expecting, that was completely the opposite of what he was expecting. Artemis Crock, liking Wally West? That was just completely not realistic in any universe, or any parallel dimension, or any future life- it was just not at all feasible. What did a little kid know? There was no possible way she liked him- that was just unheard of. What kind of assumption could someone like Robin take on someone like Artemis? Of course not.

The more he thought about... the more sadder he felt.

"That's completely... impossible-"

In an instant he'd appeared in front of him, cloak and all, "Think about it Wally, has she been acting different around you?"

Once again, the hypothetical glass came crashing right down on his head; and even if it shouldn't have wounded him- it really did. Now everything began making sense. All the unexplainable generosity and sweetness, how she'd been trying to find his jokes funny, how she'd always attempted to stand next to him during briefings from Batman (that might've been just a co-incidence or whatever). Artemis Crock liked him.

She liked him

She liked Wally

She liked Kid Flash.

_Holyshit_holyshit__holyshit____holyshit____holy_shit._

"Oh my god- I am such an idiot!" He exclaimed in a sudden, bursting at the seams, ready to run the hell out of the room just to find her; apologize for every single stupid thing he'd ever done before. Why did he not see it before? Why did he have to act so dumb half of the time his eyes were open! That was his weakness, being so damned and unaware all the time.

But, what did that mean? Did he like her back?

The boy wonder grinned and stretched his arms comfortably, "yep, you are. Come on KF, it's not too bad, you got that girl's number didn't you?"

Chills ran down his spine and that squeamish feeling that flipped his stomach over and over; a strong clench on his heart; all those nonsensical emotions came rushing right back at him. It had also hit him light a gunshot to the head. Grabbing a fist full of his auburn hair, there was an impulse to just wrench it all off until all the charging feelings just stopped. What to do, what to do?

Sure, she was pretty- to be exact, she was drop dead gorgeous. Yeah, he did previously say that all she was to him was Roy's replacement, and that she was just that annoying girl that followed them on missions; but he was just some guy, what did he know? Biting hard on his lip and shutting his eyes tightly, flashbacks played over and over again as he contemplated the possibilities. Being personally judgmental wasn't that bad of a thing, it was just how he was raised to have a strong, unwavering opinion. Maybe she wouldn't hate him so much for realizing how much he liked her after he told her about his family and uncle Barry and aunt Iris.

"I- I have to go find her!"

He was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>She didn't like feeling vulnerable.<p>

Especially when it was because of her own personal flaws. Even as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was utterly her fault. Her mother had told her she'd get over it, even M'gann said the same thing- but it wasn't much help, because she couldn't even begin to comprehend what on earth urged her to begin in the first place. Not even _that_ good looking, not even remotely funny, not even close to sweet (he had his moments), not at all similar to the kind of guy she usually took an interest in. He was just Wally.

Thinking was hard, and she certainly didn't enjoy any forms of hassle; so therefore when she turned around to see a flash of red hair approaching her, with vibrant green eyes and an expression much too concerned for her liking, she wanted to drop dead, right there. His disheveled, fluffy red hair was all over the place as he huffed, grasping tightly onto his knees and his stomach, attempting to catch his breath. Even as he did all that, he hadn't taken his eyes off of hers for even a second.

"Artemis!"

She froze. What was she to do? There was not a part of her that wanted to talk to him; she'd been avoiding him the past week. If she were going to have to be excruciatingly honest, she found it a little disappointing that he hadn't even bothered to ask her what was wrong with her; he just went along with it. Just as she had intended for him to do so...

Right now, his emerald green eyes were boring into hers, and normally this sort of thing repulsed her to no end; however right now, she was feeling rather captivated by them. That was not a good sign, she had to detach herself immediately, before something even worse than last Saturday's incident with the speedster.

"I- I have to go back to cook for my mom." Her excuse was obviously rushed, however she didn't care.

"N-no! Wait- Listen to me."

Cringing slightly at how desperate he sounded, she couldn't help but feel her confidence shrink back. There was a nagging need somewhere, clinging onto her every fiber and emotion that called out to her, telling her to just give it all up and apologize it. Friends was better than absolutely nothing right? However how could she live down the embarrassment of being rejected by Wally West? He'd never forget it, and he would certainly use it to his egotistical advantage and intentions.

Stuttering, she jumped back and looked away, "I'm busy so-" she even added in a glare to get rid of him quicker

"_Please_, just listen to me."

Damn, he'd won this time.

To her surprise, he had grabbed onto her hand, not harshly like he would've usually in training. He just, held onto it like his life depended on it. Shuddering at his touch, she tried to retract herself from his strong, overpowering grip, it was no use though. He was much too determined to let her move out of his hold- all he needed from her was one chance to explain himself and one chance to talk.

"I- I," what the hell was he expecting her to even say? "I... don't know..."

"No- Wait, just- just listen..."

"Look. Wally I don't really want to talk to you-"

"I am so stupid," almost instantly, she stopped her protests and shut up, "I don't even understand how I don't get these things- which is funny because I usually say I do- I don't even know like, why her- It not important, but like, I thought for a long time about what I'd say- even asked Robin- not that he was much help- he's always saying things and agreeing when he really shouldn't. That was sort of expected though, I guess it's because he's so smart and all- but either way! I- I guess what I'm trying to say is, like, um, I shouldn't have- didn't know why I did in the first place, I didn't really even think it through, like I'm not thinking this through."

"Wally..."

He didn't even stop to breathe, "Maybe I shouldn't have done this, because frankly I've never been good with girls- I mean yo-you probably could already tell- fourth grade I- I got shot down by my neighbor- she wasn't that pretty- not that you aren't! I mean- you're not ugly- I mean you're pretty- gorgeous actually! Uh-" his face turned redder and redder as he spoke each word, looking as if he wanted to crawl into a hole and never resurface, ever again, "but um, that's not why I like you, it's a lot of other things as well-"

Hold up. Did he just say that?

"Wally..." she whispered tenderly; a slight smile edging on her lips.

"You're good at archery, you don't take other people's shit- well not usually, it's mainly just me, and even though you've been acting different recently, I-I still really like that you've been nice,"

"Wally..."

"Even if I've said that your hair is really annoying, I think it's really pretty, and I always have this weird urge to touch it- which I know sounds incredibly weird, oh god I cannot believe I said that-"

"Wally..."

"I'm just really starting to ramble now, and if you're still pissed at me I totally understand and all, but I just don't want to make you think that I... I don't like you; hell I don't even know if you like _me_! Now that I think about it, taking Robin's advice isn't a very good- whaa-"

In an instant, she'd pulled him forward and kissed him. His eyes widened instantly, before his mind went completely blank. She was _kissing _him. For a few seconds he merely stood there in shock, however he later found his eyes fluttering shut, and holding onto her tightly by the waist, responding to her equally eagerly. It was much too soon when they broke apart; she could hear his deep breathing, not wanting to let go of him.

His eyes hadn't opened yet, in fear that it was much too good to be true, "Oh my god... did that just happen?"

"You _are_ an idiot." She placed her forehead gingerly on his as he grinned contently, the red still evident on his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to retort, however he closed it back in an instant; brushing over her lips once again in a brief kiss.

"Yeah," began the redhead, "but... I'm _your_ idiot now right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Does it seem too rushed at the end? Because I spent a few days on this; in between the chaotic planning of my friend's leaving party- tried to finish it much too quickly. Either way, hope you guys enjoy it. I know they seem a little bit OOC but... my mind is dead right now :O


End file.
